Strange Days: Harry Potter Worlds
by C.W. Smith
Summary: There's a first time for everything. First step, First word, First Kiss, First chapter of a story. Here are some firsts... and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

Warlock Begins

Chapter 1: Where the Ivy Blooms

A Harry Potter/DC Universe Crossover

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: Don't own anything else but the idea. I know a lot of folk have tried it but fact is they don't take into account several things. Dick Grayson is older the Harry. Barbara Gordon is Older then Harry. Jason Todd was Robin from 1983 to 1988 when he was killed off by the Joker. The Harry Potter Series takes place Starting Oct 31, 1981 and picks back up in 1991. It is my intent to try this story and keep it in line with both series timelines. Enjoy.

The cold and rain soaked through the small boy. It was a sad commentary for the short life of Harry Potter that this was not as bad as things could be. In five years of life the child had known nothing but hardship and pain. The only reason he even knew his own name was because of having to start school. The rest of the time he was called boy or freak. He had never known a moment of care or concern from the people who were supposed to be responsible for his welfare.

His Uncle Vernon had been sent to Gotham City to secure a major account with Wayne Enterprises. While Vernon Dursley left much to be desired when it came to caring for anyone but himself and his wife and son, he was quite simply brilliant at his job. He hated anything however that didn't fit into his narrow view of the world. He was not a compassionate man, nor a charitable one.

When he had been told about this business trip to the states however, he saw an opportunity. Gotham City, in spite being home to one of the worlds largest International Mega-corporations was also full of freaks, drunks, drains on society, and everything else Vernon hated. It was also easy for one to lose something unwanted and uncared for. It was for this reason he had taken Harry with him to Gotham City. He didn't bother to tell Petunia what he was planning, and had made sure she and Dudley were with his sister Marge visiting.

Let it never be said that Vernon was a dumb man. He knew all about plausible dependability, and figured if his plan turned bad on him his wife and son would be protected from his actions. Still, this was their best shot to be rid of the freakish boy. After tonight he would never have to deal with those freaks again. So what if it was raining. Best to do this quick and fast. So he drove the rental car to the entrance of Robinson Park, and shoved Harry out at the gate. Without a parting word, Vernon drove off.

This is how Harry came to be soaked and shivering as he walked deeper into the darkness of a park that had been practically abandoned by the citizens of Gotham. No one set foot in this park after dark for some very good reasons. Reasons the little five year old had no way of knowing. As he walked further in it was almost as if the very trees welcomed him in their presence. A canopy of branches and leaves seemed to form above him.

As Harry Potter took his small steps along a path laid out by the earth herself, he could not imagine the life and events he would find himself living through.

–

It was almost a week later when Vernon returned from Gotham that the monitors in Albus Dumbledore's office started screaming at the old wizard. The blood wards he had erected there for Harry's protection were irrevocably failing. He immediately left his office, grabbed Severus Snape on his way out, and left Professor McGonagal in charge. What they found when they arrived almost stopped Albus' heart. Number 4 Privet Drive was in flames, the fire completely gutting the house as the firefighters were trying to ensure it didn't spread to the other houses. Albus let out a breathe when he saw the Dursley's standing in front of what used to be their home safe and sound. His relief was short lived however when he noticed Harry was no where to be seen.

"Severus, see if you can't find any information out from the muggles trying to stop the blaze. I'll speak with Petunia and try to find out where Harry is," Albus said. Snape nodded and went on his way to gather information.

Albus made sure to cast some privacy charms around himself and the Dursley's. No one noticed the old man or the anger Vernon displayed, "This is your fault! You and all the rest of you freaks! Can't abide normal folk so you just go and randomly destroy my home!"

Albus simply looked at Vernon, "Magic was not involved here, I would have felt it had there been any used aside from the protections I personally put in place. Now where is Harry Potter?"

"That ungrateful boy is gone! And I am glad he's gone!" Vernon spat at the old wizard. Petunia simply looked on in distaste, tears falling as she watched the home she put her soul into burn.

Albus knew that the word gone could have had multiple meanings. Considering the situation he had no problems using a passive Legellimency scan on Vernon. What he saw disgusted him.

"You abandoned him in a foreign country with no means or hope of ever surviving, to say nothing for getting home!" Albus accused.

"So what if I did. We never wanted him or your worthless kind anywhere near us. The whole lot of you should be wiped out, none of you deserve to live off normal peoples hard work! If he was so important to you, you should have paid for him to stay here!"

"I sent you a monthly stipend to cover his expenses."

The images Albus saw when Vernon thoughts were brought around to Harry's care disgusted him. Every cent that had been sent to help pay for Harry's needs had been stolen and used for only Vernon and Petunia Dursley's desires.

"Doesn't matter now does it. You want him, you can go find him yourself! And don't bother trying to bring him back to us. He is not welcome in our family!" Petunia said, her voice full of hate.

Albus was disgusted, the thoughts of what had become of Harry Potter cutting much too close to home. He couldn't help but remember how Tom Riddle had started out, or what had happened to his own sister Ariana. He turned, noticing Severus approaching him.

The dark man came up to Albus side and said, "The firefighters belief that the cause was electrical. They aren't certain though and have had the gas company shut down the lines to the entire neighborhood as a precaution. I detected no spells or dark magic anywhere within the area."

Albus nodded, "Vernon abandoned the boy in the United States. There's nothing more we can do here. We'll leave them to their fate, whatever that maybe."

With a nod from the younger man the two retreated to a safe distance before apparating away.

–

"I TOLD YOU THEY WERE THE WORST KIND OF MUGGLES!"

Severus was a Slytherin for a reason. Not because he was a dark wizard, not because he was as ambitious as someone like Lucius Malfoy, nor because he was as cunning as the Dark Lord himself. No, he was a Slytherin because he was a survivor. Because he understood when he should make his presence known, and when he should throw someone else into the line of fire. In this case, all he had to do was to stand off to the side and let Minerva do the work. The fact that he completely agreed with her, and felt the old man had brought this on himself helped.

"I understand your upset Minerva. I also have many reservations over what has occurred to Harry. I thought I had covered every possibility, but obviously I hadn't."

"I've noticed that you seem to have at least this much in common at times with the Dark Lord, Headmaster. As you so like to put it he is incapable of even conceiving the power of emotions such as love. You seem incapable of understanding or even conceiving the power of emotions such as hate, especially towards your own," Severus added. He was intimately familiar with how someone could actually hate their own children.

Albus shrank a little at the comparison but could not refute it.

Harry had kept walking through the park until he came across an old abandoned green house. The plants and trees all beckoned him towards the structure. When he stepped inside he was thankful for it. The inside of the greenhouse, though moist, was much warmer then he had any reason to expect. He walked through, the vines pushing him along towards a desk deep within. Harry took a look at all the plants, and for a moment could swear they were trying to tell him something.

"Do you need me to help you?" Harry asked. To his shock, every plant in the greenhouse seemed to shudder in understanding. Harry smiled, he was always good at gardening. So he started working on the plants. Ensuring they were fed, watered, and pruned as needed. He was amazed to see the giant Venus fly-trap in the back, and found some notes that mentioned it needed ground meat for food. Harry did as he could and used the supplies around the greenhouse for weeks. He even found some cash stored in a box and went and bought food for himself and the rest of the plants. It was during this time that he came to an understanding.

The plants would offer him fruits and vegetables as he worked with them. They would offer him books to read and learn from, and helped him stay warm and sleep at night. All in return for his work caring for them. Harry understood one thing from all this. That everything around him was precious, that the lives of these plants were depending on him as he did on them. Harry and the plants settled into what could only be called a symbiotic relationship.

When Harry caught the flu, the plants took a syringe they knew their former mistress had used on others to help them and injected Harry with it. Not only did Harry recover much quicker then he would have normally, he now seemed to be much stronger then a child of his size had any right to be. He simply wrote it off to all the work he did and the food the plants offered him. Harry took to talking to the plants. They seemed to understand him, and would communicate to him in their own way.

Things went on like this for months, and there was no real problem with how things were. Though Harry never noticed, the plants he cared for had started acting as they had for their former mistress. He was kind of worried after that shot they gave him when his skin turned green, but he was also able to understand his first friends much more clearly now. He didn't notice however that when the money box would start to get low, or when his clothes needed washing that the plants had started going out to get things.

And they did so as they had always been told to by their former mistress. They broke into stores, stole what they needed, and left. The plants would take the money from the safes and registers as well as clothing in the right sizes for their little gardener. They also had broken in to a few schools, stealing text books and other materials. This of course did not go unnoticed by the authorities. The modus operendi of course was not lost on one person most of all.

–


	2. Judgment

Judgment

A Harry Potter/Judge Dredd Crossover

Chapter 1: The Lone Auror

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: Don't own either series. My dad loves the movie with Stalone, and even if it's not the best movie I do like it. Figured this might be something no one has done before. I'll be taking from the movie, as the original comic book is just too massive to get involved in. Lots of nukes going off from what I can tell.

He had been there when the world started to change. The green fields he knew s a school boy and the forests where numerous creatures lived filled his mind. He had been forced to watch as the world died all around him. His beloved wife and children, his friends, nieces and nephews, coworkers, all trying to survive and ensure the survival of everyone. The nuclear wars later in the century had cost him most of his family. He had held Ginny's hand as she succumbed to radiation sickness.

Of all those affected he had survived. He had been Director, Department of Magical Law Enforcement for several years. He had tried to keep the Department organized and active, but so many had lost loved ones, eventually they had left. Many had died from either nuclear detonations or radiation sickness from Fallout. That was how he had lost his family. The one thing he had wanted his whole life, taken from him by the world as it tore itself apart.

He had tried to convince the rest of the Magical World to come out of hiding, to focus on trying to undo the damage to the planet so they had a future. No one would listen to him though, even as their society died due to the catastrophic population losses and continued illnesses. In the end, even the hallowed halls of Hogwarts provided no true hope for the continuation of magic-users on Earth. He was the only one left who could enter the castle, but it meant nothing with no students. His grandchildren would never get the chance to learn the lessons he had once.

He tried to keep law and order, even as the only remaining member of the DMLE. His entire force had been killed by the Holocaust, one way or the other. Several, who had lost just as much as he had, had retreated to their homes to die alone surrounded by ghosts. The lack of LEO's and Auror's had allowed dark magic users to run unhindered. He was a cop with no jail. A servant of the court with no Judge. A law man with no law. He never officially resigned or was dismissed from his position. In the end, there had been no one left who cared enough to do so.

He went to Hogwarts and reclaimed the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and then sealed the castle. He would not allow the school to fall to the corrupt or to the devastation visited upon the land. He traveled lightly, taking only a broom, some supplies, a tent, and his old beaten up Photo Album. After sealing his home in case one day he returned, Harry Potter left what was quickly being built up as Brit-Cit, to take the long walk across the scarred and cursed Earth. It was better then watching the world destroy itself trying to maintain order.

* * *

Watched the old Judge Dredd movie today. Got the idea for this ficlet. Not sure if I want to continue it or just toss it on the junk pile.


	3. Percy the Assistant

Percy the Assistant

Chapter 1: I Assist Fudge

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Percy Weasley had been the new assistant to Minister Fudge for all of a week. It had taken him a few days to get adjusted to his new position but he planned to do the best he could at this job. He had thought he did well when working for Barty Crouch in International Cooperation, even if he ended up dead at the end of the year. Still, he was sure his work had been rewarded with this assignment.

Right now, Minister Fudge wanted to discredit the dangerous and impossible claims of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter relating to the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Percy was certain the offical ministry story of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being dead was the correct one. Still, he wasn't sold on the idea that Potter himself was lying. Percy well remembered his beloved sisters first year and how Dumbledore had allowed her to almost get killed. He also remembered who it was that actually saved her.

He also remembered earlier that year when his younger brothers had stolen their father's car and brought Harry home. Percy had heard Fred and George talking about the bars on the windows and the locks on the doors that had to be opened from the outside. Taking this into account, and assuming Fred and George hadn't been lying, Percy wasn't so certain Potter was lying. Or if he was, that it was for anyother reason then to get out of the home he was forced to live in. He had pulling together his proposal for the last week and now had it all put together.

He took his files and proceeded to Minister Fudge's office. Undersecretary Umbridge was already in the Minister's Office. Percy was glad, because it meant both would give him a fair hearing. He entered in the room and said, "Minister, may I have a moment of yours and Madam Umbridge's time?"

"Of course, Weatherby. Of course," Fudge said.

Percy sighed internally, he didn't bother to correct the Minister. "I've been thinking about the situation with Potter and Dumbledore. I'm not entirely certain that discrediting Potter is the way to go."

"You actually think he's telling the truth, Weatherby?" Fudge asked incredulously.

Percy just shook his head, "I believe he believes that he is telling the truth."

Dolores raised an eyebrow at that, "That's a rather fine distinction."

Percy nodded, "I know, but I believe that Potter maybe a victim in this deception as surely as the rest of Britain is."

"Explain Percy, Explain," Fudge said.

Percy pulled the files out from under his arm and handed them to the Minister. As Fudge was going through the information Percy began, "I've looked over most everything connected with Potter starting from the day he was born until now. Everything of course is perfectly normal up until Halloween of '81. It's then that several inconsistencies enter the official record. Dumbledore immediately moved for the Potter will to be sealed, and informed the Wizengamot that he had seen to the care and well being of Mr. Potter. Shortly after, Sirius Black was captured and sent directly to Azkaban. It's here that the first major inconsistency enters the record."

"And that being?" Dolores asked.

"That Black was never tried before the Wizengamot unlike the rest of the Death Eaters."

Fudge shook his head, "He was obviously guilty."

Percy nodded, "That is what was thought. However, do you know who the person was that said he was the Potter's Secret Keeper was?"

Both shook their heads. Percy continued, "The person to give the damning evidence to Barty Crouch was one Albus Dumbledore. Strange isn't it, that he would seal the will of James and Lily Potter, a will that might have exonerated Black of being the Secret Keeper and place young Harry with his Godfather. Crouch at the time was on the fast track to take the Minister's position once Bagnold retired. It was only the revelation that his son was a Death Eater that ruined his shot at your job Minister Fudge. What did Dumbledore have to hide when he did that? Did Dumbledore offer Crouch his support if the then Director went along with this? Of the two who would know, one is dead and the other isn't going to confess anytime soon."

Dolores and Cornileus looked at each other. It did reek of something more sinister on Dumbledore's part.

Neither had anything to ask as Percy continued, "Also, Dumbledore has always preached that Death Eaters deserve a second chance. He's always pushed for the Wizengamot to take them in alive and to top it off, he personally vouched for confirmed Death Eater Severus Snape. Why would he vouch for Snape but not even give Black the opportunity to defend himself. Curious wouldn't you say?

"After this there are no magical records of Potter's life up until he received his letter of Acceptence to Hogwarts. This is where the next problem pops up. Many letter's were sent according to the records I was able to access. So many that the Obliviator squad had to be called out on multiple occasions. Yet the letter had to be hand delivered by Rubius Hagrid, Hogwarts Groundskeeper. Aside from the fact that a Groundskeeper was sent to deliver a letter to a Student and not a Professor as is normal protocol, why were so many sent in the first place. Why were the needed? Dumbledore over the years has appeased the Ministry by saying only that Potter was safe and well cared for. Why then was there such a problem with the delivery and response of said letter? Why use an owl at all and not hand deliver it himself?

"Also that year Dumbledore and the professors at Hogwarts placed the Third Floor Corridor on the Left side out of bounds and at the feast warned the students of a potentially painful death. Of course this isn't explained and of course not one of the student administration was informed. We also have the Troll incursion on the school grounds at Halloween that year. Then near the end of the year, Potter, my younger brother Ron, and their friend Hermione were said to have protected and prevented the theft of whatever Dumbledore had stored in that part of the school. Why were three third years capable of getting past those protections?"

Both Fudge and Dolores were now ensnared in the story Percy was telling. If any of this were true they could at least neutralize Potter and destroy Dumbledore. But Percy wasn't done yet.

"Then we get to Potter's Summer after that year. According to my brother's Fred, George, and Ron, Potter had been locked in a room with multiple locks on the door and bars on the windows in a Muggle neighborhood. This of course violates several laws on the books both muggle and magical as it relates to child safety and protection. Potter also claims his mail was being stolen by a house-elf, the same house-elf that cast a hover charm in the house, for while Madam Hopkirk sent a warning out for. No further official investigation was performed, in spite of the regulations stating otherwise. I think we have to ask ourselves if Dumbledore has been entirely truthful about Potter's homelife if he's been locked up like a common criminal by his own caretakers

"Potter then spent the remaineder of the summer at my families home. Nothing out of the ordinary occurs during this period of time. My mother of course felt Harry was much too thin for his own good, but she feels that way about everyone and has a habit of trying to mother anyone that gets within arms reach if they are underage... Sometimes even if they are of age."

Molly Weasley's mother-hen streak was famous through the entire Ministry. That she was an excellent cook and baker made everyone willing to overlook it. Even Fudge had been guilty of that at times. He especially liked her meat pies.

Percy continued with his condemnation of Dumbledore, "The events of that year are well documented. The petrifications and the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets. Potter ends up again doing what the adult wizards tasked with his safety can not or will not do. He found the chamber and defeated the Heir before anyone was killed, saving my little sister's life in the process. Rumor has it that the beast in the chamber was actually the basilisk of Salazar Slytherin, and Potter's luck seemed to win the day. The question though is why didn't Dumbledore stop this before it got that far? Why couldn't, or why didn't Dumbledore step in before it became necessary for Potter and Ronald to get involved in the matter?"

"Then we have the Escape of Sirius Black. We know what happened with that. Of course, Snape discrediting Potter and Granger's testimony claiming they had been confounded. We have to take this as suspect, considering Snape's connection to Dumbledore was the only thing to keep him from sharing a cell block with Black in the first place."

Fudge took a moment to stop Percy there, "Percy, you believe that Black is innocent?"

Percy just looked at the Minister and said, "I believe he was never given a trial, and that so far the evidence points to Dumbledore benefiting from his incarceration regardless of innocence or guilt."

That was something that Fudge and Umbridge could get behind.

"Now, we all know of the events surrounding the Triwizard. The revelation that Barty Crouch Sr. had spirited his son away from Azkaban and left his dying wife there under Polyjuice in his place. That said son broke his Father's Imperius curse and proceeded to impersonate Alistor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Why didn't Dumbledore pick up on this? Polyjuice is a difficult potion to prepare, and requires several ingredients. Did Professor Snape report any stolen ingredients from his personal store cupboard? Why did Dumbledore do nothing to prevent the entry of Potter into the Tournament? And, what really happened at the end of the Second Task?

"It is at this time I wish to point out some things. Every year Potter has ended up face to face with the person responsible for the dangers at the school that year. First year, if Ron is correct he was face to face with the ghost of You-Know-Who possessing then Professor Qurnious Quirrel. Second Year it was the sixteen-year old version of You-Know-Who possessing my little sister from an enchanted Diary. Third year he and his two friends were confronted by Black himself and the Dementors. And of course this year and his claim of You-Know-Who returning he was once again the only witness. Why is it that when You-Know-Who is involved Potter ends up the only one involved?

"My theory is simple. That all these sitings and confrontations were put on for Potter's benefit. That he was the target of all of this, in order to make him believe that You-Know-Who was still around, was still alive, and had returned to full power. That Potter has been the victim in all of this, so that when the time is right Dumbledore can influence him towards his point of view. To what purpose I know not. This is why I believe he thinks he's telling us the truth. Because as far as he is concerned it is the truth, and it did happen."

Fudge and Umbridge both nodded, impressed with Percy's theory's and conclusions. Fudge himself was overjoyed at these points. They made more sense and would do more to discredit that old coot of a Headmaster then just printing he was addled in the brain, and that Potter was a delusional liar. He might even be able to crack Dumbledore's support from within if this was played right.

Percy seemed to be ready with his recommendations, "I suggest this course of action. First, Potter needs to be taken to St. Mungo's. He has not had a full examination from a healer since his parents were killed. No one has ever examined the scar he received that night. We need to get him fully examined, medical, magical, and mental. I would suggest involving the Department of Mysteries for this.

"Second, we rescind the Kiss on Sight order for Sirius Black. We release that new evidence has been found potentially exonerating him. That once he has been captured he will be brought before the Wizengamot to stand trial. If he thinks he can prove his innocence he will reveal himself. If he is proven Innocent, then we can ask publicly why Dumbledore prevented this in the first place.

"Third, we unseal the Potter will and have it read publicly. Whatever Dumbledore is hiding there must be known. What is he trying to prevent Potter from finding out? What is he hoping to gain with Potter's ignorance? This we must find out."

Fudge nodded, "That's a very thought out proposition, Weasley. We might even be able to get Potter's support, or at least get him to remain uninvolved if we pull this off."

"Yes minister, I thought it might."

Fudge turned to Umbridge, "Dolores, I want you to begin on the parts of this plan that require the Wizengamot and DMLE. Percy, how do you plan to get Potter to St. Mungo's?"

"Simple really. I'll go to him and tell him that you are willing to concider his statement if he's willing to be checked to make sure he's not been confounded or charmed in any way to believe it. He'll jump at the chance to prove himself, if only because it will be the right thing to do and will help protect everyone from You-Know-Who. I don't have to tell him the real reason after all," Percy said.

Fudge leaned back in his chair, his hands coming together under his chin in a steeple as he tapped his fingers against each other, "Exxxxxccelllent."

To Be Continued... Maybe

Author's Notes: I've read a lot of Evil!Dumbledore fics, a lot of Manipulative Dumbledore fics, and a lot of incompetant Ministry fics. I just figured I'd take a stab at the Ministry trying to find something to hit Dumbeldore with politically. IS Dumbledore evil? Is Harry just being lied to? Is everything wrong with the world because one man dressed it up that way? Who knows...


End file.
